Sympathy Talk
by AquaScor
Summary: She wanted to be alone. Asami gave Iroh a weary look, "Are you supposed to be offering sympathy?". Rated T for content level.


AN: This is pretty short and sweet. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review.

She looked out over the cliffs and blinked back another onslaught of tears. She wasn't sure how to feel and that made it worse. She was angry, afraid, hurt and lonely. Most of all, she was lonely. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her head into her legs. She let the tears fall and then she looked back out across the expansive sea.

"Care for some company"

"Not really."

"Well I'm going to sit anyway," he said taking a seat and mimicking her position.

"We won but you look really sad."

"I lost everything. My father tried to kill me, my boyfriend dumped me for the Avatar and as mad as I want to be about it, not only is she my friend but it seems that was happening before I met him and he was just able to avoid the proverbial 'inevitable' for a while. I really wish I could be anybody else right now."

"He didn't choose her," Iroh pointed out very matter of factly, "it just so happened that you got drawn into their melodrama."

"Not helping."

"Not trying to. Did you know that even Bolin got caught up in their mess for a while?"

"No," she said quietly as she looked out at the horizon.

"Yup. He told me all about it. He said, _'should have seen this coming. When I asked what he thought about her, she was amazing. When he realized I was interested in dating her, don't date a teammate. Then I find him kissing said teammate; damn near broke my heart but he's my brother and she's just amazing...'_He went on about some other stuff but he didn't even bother to try and hold a grudge."

"Who taught you how to be sympathetic because they need to try again," she said giving him a hard look that he ignored.

"Why should I be sympathetic? You're hurting, I get that but you are aware that this started before you, aren't you? You saw with your own eyes evidence that his feelings toward her were more than 'just friends' so tell me what's really wrong."

"I'm lonely. I feel all alone. Now everything is changing and I don't know if I am going to be able to see this through. It was the first time I had friends that liked me and not my father's money or clout."

"Do you think that them being together is going to change that." Iroh gave Asami a weary look. "Bolin is worried sick about you. Mako wanted to come out and check on you but I told him I'd do it. I figured you didn't need him trying to comfort you and apologize at the same time. Korra won't let him touch her or come near her and I'm here so no one is particularly happy right now."

"I thought you were here to make me feel better?"

"You keep making that mistake. I'm just making sure you don't do anything crazy and to let you know that everyone is worried about you."

"She stole my boyfriend."

"Technically, she met him first. He liked her first and YOU stole her boyfriend and he stole my girlfriend."

"You used to like Korra?"

"Still do but she doesn't see me that way, never did but I value her friendship too much to focus on the possibilities that are long gone. Besides, like Bolin said, we're good looking guys and with Mako off the market we'll be raking the girls in. You're not so bad looking yourself."

"Thanks," Asami said dryly.

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence for a while as they both looked out at the water. Iroh put his hand on her knee and just patted it for a bit. All of a sudden she began to cry and he reached for her. Her head rested in his shoulder and her rubbed her back while she just released all of her angst into tears.

Iroh thought about the one time he had been able to do this for Korra. She'd been feeling sorry for herself because some 'boy' had hurt her feelings. He'd called her a freak for being the Avatar and said nobody would ever like her. It was the first and only time he'd made his feelings for her known. He told her how amazing he thought she was and instead of crying what she should have done was hit him with a flame shot in the rear. It made her laugh and she thanked him for being 'such a good friend'. He'd almost died inside, but he was never going to let her know that. He was so busy going down memory lane that he hadn't realized that Asami had stopped crying.

"Where did you go?" she asked as she was released from his embrace.

"Nowhere."

"Well that you are good at."

"I've had practice. Besides," he thought slyly, "he might have really nice abs but I've got my own fleet. Well, I had my own fleet. Plus, I've got a title in the military and in civilian life. I also have nice abs and a wicked smile."

"Unbelievable," she said shaking her head and preparing to stand. Iroh quickly stood and helped her up.

"Are you seriously hitting on me right now?"

"No. I'm just giving you some pointers for when you go out with me and Bolin so you can help a fire bender out, be a wingman...woman."

"Unbelievable this guy...unbelievable..." She was still shaking her head as they walked back in. She noticed that Korra quickly released Mako's hand and she walked over to them, putting them back together.

"It might take me a while to get used to it but don't do that to each other, relationships are hard enough without trying to hide it."

She continued walking out the room, down the corridor and into her room. She took a deep breath and looked around her room. Even though she had feelings for Mako and he had chosen her, Korra still gave her this room. She had apologized to her for misjudging her. She had fought for her and still didn't try to make it about anything more than 'that's what you do for a friend' and here she was throwing a spoiled girl's hissy-fit because of a boy. She deserved her 'sympathy' talk from Iroh; she just wouldn't tell him that.


End file.
